Brooding Day
by Daydreamer1412
Summary: It was one of the few and far in-between days that Kuroba Kaito ever took a pranking off-day. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't mind not having an audience too much. No, he minded when he started think about dark things he'd rather keep in the dark. And for the life of him, he couldn't even stop himself once he got started. Brooding Day. It was easier just to prank people.


I wanted to write a cute or funny one shot... and I come up with this...HWAT?

I am so, so sorry Zana-chan! \T^T/ I really tried, and this is what I came up with. All your ideas were too magnificent! I'd never be able delve into in a one shot. So you get..this. I' am terrible... TT_TT

To everyone else... wazzup? I'm not dead! WHOOT! So to celebrate my returning I come back with my first somewhat angsty fic, a one-shot no less. This is something that we've all done before, which I bet is how I suckered you all into reading this with my summary. But seriously, thanks to all who take the time! You're hits are important to me! :')

R&R!

* * *

_Life is good,_ thought one Kuroba Kaito.

It was one of the few days that his morning homeroom was spared a 'harmless' prank of his. He

had exhausted his magical resources in last week's heist-yet another successful failure-and educating Hattori in the true meaning of 'abstract art'. Contrary to popular belief, the lack of an audience didn't bother Kaito too much. Even a master magician needed a break from the field, even if they were few and far between.

The delicously nervous expressions and worries glances cast his way that his fellow schoolmates would unknowingly glorify him with were a nice side perk; a good reminder that some suspense never hurt-especially when there was nothing the said suspense would build to. His peers were acting like he was a prowling tiger, dangerous and unpredictable-which, in a sense, was true. _That's right, FEAR the magic!_

Feeling devious, he gave a trademark wink to one of the jumpier girls, Tsuki-chan. Her reactions were always good; she seemed torn between scowling, fainting or blinking. Her face was red enough to compliment all three options. Yoshohiro-kun in front him looked close to a mental break down. Kaito could almost see the the sweat on his neck. He waved his pencil ever so haphazardly near the poor boys arm and sighed, knowing good and well his breath had traveled all the way to his neck and probably dried it a bit, all without ever leaving his seat. The boy acted like hed just put a knife to his neck, trying ti be still but failing miserably. Eyes alight with mischief, Kaito let his gaze wander to the front of the class to were Sensei was teaching about logarythms or whatever such they were reviewing. Almost commanding that she paid him heed, he caught her gaze a waggled his eyebrows questioningly. Obviously a little afraid but trying to repress it for the sake of the students, Sensei just gave a small shake of the head, eyes begging for him not to pull anything in the middle of her lesson. The boy could feel his lip curl, as he complied to Sensei's wishes, much to her relief, according to breathy sigh. He returned to his 'notes', and cackled silently.

Ah yes, he was an such evil, evil little Kaitou. His dear old class could keep him entertained for hours.

Well, maybe not his entire class. He'd only gotten an exasperated eye roll from his favorite Brit when he caught his attention. Hakuba was getting better at taking his antics in stride, and Kaito couldn't decide if he liked it or not. Either way, Hakuba was a good friend when not pranking fodder. Koizumi was just..scary. He'd made a point to leave the demented witch alone, especially since he'd gotten that bad chill when she just 'happened' to lick her lips when he was facing her...oh hell naw. He would have bothered Aoko in the seat adjacent from him, but she'd made it VERY clear this morning that she actually wanted to take notes today. He had the bruise to prove it. Said that some such midterm was coming up and suggested that he study too and blah blah blah. Like he ever studied, or needed to. Gotta love a photographic memory.

He didn't have much else to do, except maybe screw with his peers' heads a bit more, but he had to be careful how much he pushed them. Can't let them believe that he DID have something in plan-he'd just look like a fake when they eventually realized he had nothing in store. No, if he simply did 'normal' things for the entire day, innocently going about his business, then they could only blame themselves for their paranoia. Reverse psychology. Good stuff. They never could catch a break with him, could they? _Oh well! Now they'll have interesting stories to tell their children about their high school years. Stories about THE Kuroba Kaito, class 2-B Terror... I like it!_

Quite satisfied with his productive day of nothing, Kaito laced his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, completely out of things to do. Slowly, the smirk upon his chiseled face flatted into a neutral line. Clever fingers casually ran throughout his shock of dark hair with a mind of its own. Indigo eyes glinted with a unfathomable visceral intelligence, but instead of their usual carefree shine, they had a sharp quality to them: focused, more mature, trained upward in some world only he could see.

An unfortunate side effect to his off-days; Kaito would brood. Screw his peers trauma, this was the reason why he kept himself entrained in class. Worse yet, he couldn't even stop himself before already being waist deep.

These times always sort of sucked for him, as the nature of his night-job would inspire touchy subjects to star in his brooding sessions. Finding Pandora, reminiscing memories of his father, mentally contracting his will, seriously assessing his state of mental health, marveling Kudo's 'little problem', and contemplating the fat mess he had gotten himself into were the usual visitors. College and peer pressure? Pfft! he wished.

Not nearly as often, but reoccurring enough to note, were his more pleasant of his successful future career, contemplating which shade of magenta would better suit a certain tantei-san's pale complexion, guessing how red Nakamori keibu's face would be at the discovery of Kid's returning method, looking forward to the annual school field trip, eating bento at lunch...okay so the bad outweighed the good by a lot.

But someone had to be the cheery one in his group off ill-fated mates; even if Kaito was the worst off of the all. However, just for more self serving purposes, a smile was necessarily to keep himself in balance. Integral even, to his nightlife and now even his daily life. _There's a quote about that... "A jester' mask can be used to hide very ugly scars." Scars that may never fade._

He could feel his mood drop as suddenly as what the weather had been doing recently. He knew he should probably stop now while he was ahead. But just like any other time this happened and he had mixed emotions about pondering things, a small voice in his head that he'd never deemed as real or not would always whisper,_ 'Don't stop...'_ So he never did.

It could hide anger too. Even now, Kaito could feel that persistent anger, jealousy, resentment that collected in his mind during his pranking rages; That along with always present doubt, self-loathing, and fear he also kept locked in the back of his head. Not that he was complaining but... he did have a lot to be screwed up about, to say the least. He was actually proud that he had handled himself so well. He wasn't as bad as he could be.

These were the cleaning days, and introspective days. Days just to ask himself, 'How am I doing?' 'What are my thoughts about this?' 'Is what I'm doing the right thing?' Days to think. Days to plan. Days to remember before he did anything major, or when he was confused on what to do. Days to savor, through all his internal dreading of willingly visiting dark topics he'd like to keep in the dark, but still oblige to pondering over; his logic was that his subconsious knew better than himself. No wonder he was never one for following logic.

Brooding Day. Kaito sighed. It was easier just to prank people.

* * *

...I don't even know. *sighs* Aww what the heck Dreamer? You're loosing your touch ToT...*bangs head on keyboard*

I hope you all don't lynch me for this...AngstKaito! This is just scraping the surface of my screwed up Mindverse. My personal universe aside, he seriously IS the saddest Gosho Boy (I guess you can include Yaiba now...?) in my opinion. And with all the smiling he does... I just wanna cry cos it always seems the person making everyone else happy is the saddest of them all! :'(

While this is a HUGE U-turn for me characterization-wise writing Kaito...I truly believe this is in character. It one of the reason why Kaito's my favorite- he has so many layers... What do you guys think?

Kay so this can be used as an opener for any other topics discussed, but I thought I'd leave it off here. In my original plan he actually did get into a topic that looked actually pretty fun to write, but I thought I would kind of hold back. Should I write it in? I'd probably would just continue this and make it a longer one-shot, as opposed to a two parter, and put it on the DC archive, but I don't know... You tell me.

.I think that I set a record fro crying emotions... e_e. There we go! ^_^b

So...yeah. Hope you enjoyed this random...brooding. Do review, they make my day!

Lol (Lots of Love)

~Daydreamer1412


End file.
